A New Day (Survive)
A New Day, retitled as "Episode 1" is the first episode of Polimis' The Walking Dead: Survive Season One. Summary The world has suddenly turned into chaos with no explanation or reason. The dead walk the earth to send the living down to hell. One man, Lee Everett, struggles to survive and do what is right in this world gone mad. Can he make the best of his new life? Plot In a prison bus, three prisioners Lee Everett, Justin and Danny, are being transported to prison while the bus driver was talking via walkie-takie, Justin and Danny talk about what their lifes have turned out to be, and how they was before being arrested, In that moment, Bennett puts his face in the driving table and was slowly began to die,he soon reanimates and tries to get in the other side of the bus (as it was locked by a door), more walkers enter the bus and try to get Danny, Justin and Lee, then Lee along with Justin and Danny's help tried to get to the keys to open the foot lockers, as no keys was found the forced to shoot the foot of one of them Justin or Danny, after this happens Lee and the remaining prisoner fled the bus, while the other one tried to escape, ending in him losing his foot. Lee and Justin/Danny get inside a house and find a little girl, Lee and the bus prisoner take charge of the little girl and decide to escape in day or night Leave Before Nightfall: Lee tells Clementine that they need to leave immediately in order to find help. They exit the house through the back door and out through the gate. They see a pair of men trying to push a car out of the middle of the road. Lee greets them, and they both cry out in shock, afraid that Lee and Clementine were about to eat them. They introduce themselves and explain that they were trying to move a car so they could drive away to one of their dad's farm a few miles away from Atlanta. One of them, Shawn , asks for Lee's help in moving the car in exchange for passage to the farm. Lee, before he thinks about it, blurts out tat Clementine is not his daughter, and says that they are just some guys who found her. (Determinant) The other man, Chet, raises the alarm that "more monsters" were coming. Lee and Shawn quickly hop over to the obstacle and push the car out of the road. Shawn calls for everyone to enter his pickup truck. Lee, Danny/Justin, Clementine and Chet safely in the truck, Shawn drives away from the rotting people and onward to his father's farm. Upon his arrival several hours later, Chet gets into his own car that was at the farm and leaves for his mother's house. Leave After Nightfall: Lee tells Clementine that they would have a better chance of leaving unnoticed by the monsters if they were to leave at night. She tells Lee that they could hide in her treehouse until the sun goes down. Several hours later, Lee limps out onto the streets with his charge and quickly ducks at the sound of a nearby gunshot. A man claiming to be a Georgia State Police Officer orders Lee to stay down. Clementine frightfully asks Lee if they were going to die, to which he states that the officer was after him, not her. (Determinant) Lee loudly announces that he would come quietly as he stands up and raises his hands in clear view. (Determinant) Two men approach cautiously; one in a sheriff's uniform, one without. The sheriff lowers his gun after realizing that they were indeed regular people. The two men introduce themselves as Shawn Greene and Andre Mitchell, and that they were looking for the monster that had killed their friend, Chet. Shawn offers a ride to his father's farm if Lee would help them find the monster that had eaten Chet. Lee, before he thinks about it, blurts out that Clementine is not his daughter, and says that he is just some guy who found her. (Determinant) This worriedly Shawn and Andre, but a sudden growling from nearby cuts off any further questions. Chet, with rotted skin and blood covering most of his face, steps out from around a corner and wanders towards them. Andre commands the others to get into his car as he raises his pistol at Chet. Not having the motivation to shoot his friend, Andre withdraws his gun and runs to his car. He drives them away, careful to avoid hitting Chet with the car. Several hours later, Andre drops Shawn, Lee and Clementine off at the Greene Family Farm and offers his condolences about Chet. He leaves them and rives off into the night. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices: After the departure of the fourth man, Shawn's father exits the house, expressing relief at seeing his son alive and well. Shawn hugs his father and delivers news of Chet's fate. Both men discuss the situation in the city before turning their attention to Lee and Clementine. Shawn's father mistakenly believes that Lee was Clementine's father, but Shawn corrects him and explains that Lee is just a man who found her by herself. (Determinant) He asks Clementine to verify Lee's identity, and she does so while hiding behind Lee's back. Lee and Clementine bed down in the barn with a pair of small sleeping bags. Clementine quietly comments on the smell, where Lee finishes her sentence about what the smell was like. Clementine says that she misses her parents and asks how far Savannah is from where they are. Lee says that it is very far away, and Clementine dozes off. The following morning, Lee is awoken by a man telling him lightheartedly to "get up". Lee yawns and stands up as the stranger jokes to Clementine that she might have spiders in her hair, but her "daddy" scared them off. Lee explains that he his not truly her father and introduces himself. The man greets Lee and tells them that he is Kenny. Suddenly, a very loud boy appears at the doors of the barn and calls for his dad to join him before scampering off. The trio in the barn leave to find him. Kenny tells Lee that the boy was his son, "Ken Jr." , but he tends to call him "Duck" because he tends to quack like one. Kenny then brings Lee, Danny/Justin and Clementine over to meet his family. He introduces them after asking whether or not Lee wanted a ride to Macon. Kenny's wife, Katjaa, quickly compliments Clementine and she warms up to the older woman. Shawn comes over and informs them that he needed to reinforce the fence on the west side of the farm. Duck volunteers his help, and Shawn gives him the "position" of foreman. They break off to the other side of the house and work on the fence. Clementine joins Katjaa as Kenny leaves to fix his own truck. Lee asks Kenny if he needed any help and what his plan is. (Determinant) Kenny then says that he believes the National Guard would solve the situation and that they should just try to weather the storm. In the event that the National Guard would be unable to fix the problem soon, he would just return to his home in Fort Lauderdale, Florida and get on his boat until the situation was resolved. Lee can choose to talk to Katjaa and ask about her profession. He learns that she is a veterinarian and her job was how she met Kenny. She asks about Lee's job, and he says that he was a history professor at the University of Georgia, but was fired. (Determinant) He can then ask what her story was. She remorsefully tells him that she had driven by other people that had needed help and over others. Lee apologizes for her hardships and leaves to find Shawn. He finds Shawn working to hammer a board into place on the fence. He asks if Shawn needed any help, and Shawn puts him to work on sawing a length of two-by-fours apart. Shawn relays a story to Lee where he watched a man in Atlanta shoot a boy dead without hesitation. He then asks if Lee had killed any of the undead people so far, to which Lee says that he was forced to bash a "poor girl's brains in". (Determinant) Shawn is quite perturbed by this, and sends Lee's way to find his dad after Lee finishes cutting his board in order to be alone. Lee finds Hershel in the barn as he is raking along a bale of hay to one of his horses. Hershel looks up and asks him how he got out of the city, to which Lee can be honest or dishonest about. Lee compliments his farm, and Hershel turns the conversation around to Lee's family. Lee explains that his parents are in Macon with his brother. (Determinant) Hershel then points out that Lee must take care of a little girl now and asks how he had met her. Lee can choose to accept it as an accusation or a true question, but regardless of his answer, Hershel asks Lee if he could give him some advice. Hershel tells Lee that he may not know who he is or what he did, but warns him that he'd better become a better liar. (Determinant) If the situation in the city does not get resolved soon, then Lee would be bound to meet other people that would question his honesty and if they were to find him guilty of lying, they would hurt him. Suddenly, Shawn screams out from the fence. Hershel orders him to go help while he gets his gun. Lee rushes around the house and finds Shawn's legs pinned beneath a tractor while a pair of zombies (as he truly acknowledges them for here) try to break through the unfinished fence. Duck is stupefied upon the tractor at having run Shawn over, and a third zombie reaches over the fence and grabs him. Help Shawn: If the player chooses to help Shawn, Lee will rush over to the younger man and test his options of either trying to move the tractor, pull Shawn out, or attack the walkers. After his first failed attempt, Kenny arrives to pulls his son out of danger, but struggles with the walker attacking Duck. Lee then tries one of the other two options and fails again. Kenny successfully free his son from the walker's grasp and chooses to run away with his son instead of helping Lee free Hershel's son. The walkers then burst through the fence and leap onto Shawn, biting into his leg and neck. Hershel then arrives and looks on in horror as his son is suffering beneath the walkers' ministrations, but quickly recovers enough to shoot the walkers with his shotgun, then the third who had attacked Duck as it tried to get in again. He then rushes over to Shawn's side as he dies. Everyone gathers around Hershel as he closes his son's eyes. He tells them all to leave the farm. Kenny tries to apologize, but is rejected. Hershel then tells Lee to hope Kenny doesn't do the same thing if Clementine's life is at stake, but Lee tells Hershel that Shawn's death was not Kenny's fault. (Determinant) Help Duck: If the player chooses to help Duck, Lee will rush over to the boy and test his options of either trying to punch the walker, pull Duck away, or picking up a fragmented board and bashing the walker with it. If Lee does either of the former options, then he is unsuccessful in saving Duck until Kenny arrives to help him, in which case Lee will try again. If Lee chooses to pick up the board and hit the walker on the first attempt, then he is successful in incapacitating Duck's attacker, and Kenny comes along to pull his son out of danger. Lee then says that they need to help Shawn now, but Kenny runs away to get Duck to safety. Before Lee could aid Shawn, the walkers break through the fence and leap onto him, biting into his leg and neck. Hershel then arrives to the horrifying sight of his son's corpse being devoured. Hershel promptly shoots all three walkers in the head and rushes to his dead son's side. Everyone gathers around Hershel as he stands up. He tells them all to leave the farm. Kenny tries to apologize, but Hershel rejects it. He then turns his attention to Lee, who he accuses of not trying to help. Lee uncomfortably tries to come up with an excuse, but Hershel accepts nothing from him. This next part is non-determinant and happens regardless of the player's choices: Hershel orders them all to leave again as he tends to his son's corpse. Kenny somberly approaches Lee and tells him he, Jstin/Danny and Clementine could tag along with them to Macon if he wanted to. He then takes his family to the truck as Lee pulls Clementine away. At dusk, the truck they had driven to Macon in runs out of gas. Everyone exits the vehicle and walks a short distance until Duck points out someone working on an engine of a big rig truck. Kenny shouts at the man and asks if he is friendly. The man then looks at Kenny and growls. Several more walkers approach from all directions as they put their backs to a drugstore. Duck is then tackled by a walker and screams for help until a gunshot sounds out and kills the walker, spraying blood all over Duck as he fearfully runs to his dad. Lee looks and sees the shooter; a woman who had come out of the drugstore with an Asian man. The woman shoots at several more walkers as the man ushers everyone inside the drugstore. After everyone safely enters, he locks the security gate to the drugstore and runs inside. Immediately, an argument ensues between the two rescuers and another woman who appears to be angered by the shooter leaving the drugstore. The angered woman's father says "Goddammit, Lilly! You have to control these people." Lee can choose to intervene and try to end the argument diplomatically, but is shut down either way. The leader's father then notices Duck in the corner with his mother covered in blood and immediately assumes he was bitten. He decides that they must kill the boy before he turns, but Kenny steps between them and threatens Larry. Katjaa says that there is no bite, but Larry refuses to believe her and explains that they had already seen this happen where a man with a bite had died, turned and attacked them all. Lee tells him to stop yelling and making the situation worse (Determinant), but Larry does not want to wait. Lee must choose who to side with in the argument, but whatever he chooses, Clementine soon cries out as a walker attacks her at the bathroom door. Lee rushes over to help her, but stumbles past Lilly and falls. He gets back up and runs to Clementine to get her out of harm's way, but inadvertently pulls the walker to its feet to attack him. (Determinant) As the walker claws at him, (Determinant) a gunshot rings out and kills it. Lee sees that the previous shooter had shot the walker and killed it, but a bunch of walkers outside start banging on the gate in response. As everyone cowers behind the counters, a string of gunshots outside draw them away from the drugstore. Larry then throws another tirade at the stupidity of Carley's shot, but soon falls to his knees with severe chest pain. Lilly explains that he has heart problems and that he needs the nitroglycerin pills in the pharmacy. Lee suggests that they find a way into the pharmacy through the office (Determinant) and leaves Lilly and her father alone. Kenny takes charge of the situation and tells the quiet man in the corner to be the lookout. He says his name is Doug while the shooter introduces herself as Carley. Lilly introduces herself and her father, Larry, and is told to keep an eye on him.Another girl is located at the corner and introduces herself as Irene The Asian man, Glenn, volunteers to run to a nearby motel to find fuel for their truck. He leaves and Clementine gives him one of her walkie-talkies. After Lee went to check if everyone is fine and talk with everybody, he receives a call for Glenn, he and Carley get to check him and eventually save him, Irene asks if she can come too, if Lee decides to let her come then she comes and is secured the rest of the episode, or if not, then when Lee returns he doesn't find her, the drugstore is overrun by walkers, Lee,Glenn and Carley protect the main door as Kenny helps Katjaa, Duck, Irene and Lilly to escape, as he escapes too, then Glenn is called and Lee, Doug and Carley are forced to keep the door, Lee helps Clementine escape as Carley and Doug escape too, Larry is the last one escaping. They put theirselves safe at the Mottor Inn Travelier Motel,as this happens Glenn decides to leave and go to Atlanta, as this happens the energy goes out and the episode ends After the credits a man can be seen standing in front of the invaded Everett Farmacy Drugstore. Credits *Lee Everett *Justin *Danny *Bennett * *Clementine *Diana *** **** *Ed**** *Kenny *Katjaa *Duck *Hershel Greene *Shawn Greene *Chet * ** *Andre ** *Lilly *Larry *Carley *Doug *Glenn *Irene A character marked with a (*) was seen alive and/or zombified A character marked with a (**) have a determinant appearance A character marked with a (***) was heard only as voice A character marked with a (****) was only seein in a photograph Deaths *Justin (Determinant) *Danny (Determinant) *Bennett (Alive and Zombified) *Chet (Determinant) *Shawn Greene Trivia *First appearance of Lee Everett *First appearance of Clementine *First appearance of Diana (Voice Only) *First appearance of Kenny *First appearance of Katjaa *First appearance of Duck *First appearance of Carley *First appearance of Doug *First appearance of Lilly *First appearance of Larry *First appearance of the Stranger *First (and last) appearance of Hershel *First (and last) appearance of Maggie *First (and last) appearance of Shawn *First (and last) appearance of Bennett *First (and last) appearance of Glenn *First (and last) appearance of Irene (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Chet (Alive,Zombified,Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Danny (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Justin (Determinant) *First (and last) appearance of Andre Mitchell (Determinant) *This episode's title refers to Lee Everett having to deal with the fresh start of the zombie outbreak and attemping to survive the day **This episode's title is the only one to use the name of a Telltale game's real episode Deleted Sequences *Originally the plot start includes Lee releasing himself and Danny, Justin and another 2 prisoners to escape and they run in fear, however the first one gets shoot and killed, another one gets shoot bout gets lost and then player must decide if help Justin or Danny *Acording to unused game files the names of the other 2 bandits was Morgan and Marcus Cabtree also the another bus guard is named Clyde Episode guide